I Hate but Love you
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ryo gives Ichigo the day off but when returning something of hers he sees her upset about something. So he decides to take her shopping for the day. Does he hate her or love her? Hint of Romance.


Tokyo Mew Mew

Ichigo x Ryo

Another day at work and this is what I came to. "Pudding! Stop balencing the plates!" Mint screams. "So sorry about the noise." Lettuce says to everyone. "A little help here!" Ichigo shouts. "Sorry everyone. I'm late for a photo shoot." Zakero says as she walks out the door. "Good morning." Berry says with a smile. "Morning? I'd say this is a nightmare." I say. "Ryo. Help me in the kitchen will you." I hear someone call.

Over time, I just watch these girls, who I dragged into my expirement, and see just how far they've all come. "Ryo? Is there something on my face?" Said Ichigo. The very first mew mew, and the only girl who has stood up to me. "No. Unless you count that brown stuff all around your mouth and cheeks." She screamed and ran to the back. "You are so bad Ryo." Mint says. "You would have done the same." At least Ichigo kept her mouth shut when she found out about me turning into a cat. "Good point."

"Ryo! When are you going to tell her?" Pudding jumps up out of nowhere and asks. "Tell who what?!" I ask irritated. "Ichigo that you like her!" **Say What?!** "Sorry but I don't understand what you mean at all?" "We do know about how you act around her." Lettuce adds. "And Since I knew how much you missed her when she went to London with Masaya, It was clear that you has hidden feelings for her." Berry said. **Oh my gosh!** "Not at all what is happening here."

I gave a hand with the clean up at the end of the day as Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo left the cafe. "See you tomorrow!" Lettuce said. I rolled my eyes. "Ichigo." I called her name. She looked at me and her eyes seem to sparkle as I said the next words. "You have a day off tomorrow. Remember?" She screamed with joy and even came over to hug me. Which caught me by surprise. "Thank you Ryo!" She ran out the door without another glance back.

I cleaned up with Keiichiro and to my surprise Ichigo left one of her ribbons here in the back again. "Are you going to return it?" Keiichiro asked me. I glared at him then sighed. "I might as well." I said walking out. "I'll finish up here." Keiichiro said as I was out the door. I took my car to Ichigo's house and saw her up in her room. She was not being her happy self. What was wrong?

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door. "Hello?" A woman opened the door. I guessed it was Ichigo's mother. I handed her the ribbon. "Ichigo left this at work. Again." I added. her mother called her down and Ichigo came running. Guess she thought I was Masaya. "RYO!" I handed her her ribbon. She took it from me slowly. "See you." I said. The door closed for only a minute. "Ryo." Ichigo called me. I turned around to see her standing in front of me. "My mother would like you to come have dinner with us." **What was happening?** Was she blushing? **Shoot that might be me!** "No thanks." I said getting in my car. Ichigo walked back up to her house. "If you want. I'll take you shopping tomorrow. On your day off." I said. **What am I thinking?!**

Surprisingly Ichigo said yes and I waited for her in front of her house. I noticed her father staring at me through the window but tried to ignore him. "Sorry about the wait." Ichigo said coming out the door. "DAD STOP BEING SO DARN CREEPY! HE IS JUST MY BOSS!" She yelled at him. I saw him vanish before my attention was all on the kitty cat wearing a light blue dress with white ankle boots. "Ready?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Yeah. Whatever. Just get in."

We drove to the mall and went to so many places I couldn't even count. At least Ichigo wasn't sucking me dry. I am rich though. "Want to stop for lunch before we head back?" Ichigo asked. I nodded. So the closes place was a restaurant. "This place looks expensive." I sighed and went on in. "Table for two please." I said. We were seated in no time and got bread sticks.

(Because I love bread Sticks!)

"Ryo. I want to ask you something." Ichigo said as I took a sip of my coffee. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I nearly spilled my coffee on me hearing her say that. I looked right in her eyes and saw sadness. "Ichigo. Is something wrong?" I asked her. She just pouted. "I saw you were sad yesterday. Just wanted to ask. You are my employee." She seem to smile a little. "You keep leaving that ribbon in the back. Is Masaya okay" I took a guess. Ichigo frowned avoiding eye contact. "We had a talk. We wanted to try the long distance. But after I left It got harder and harder. So we agreed that we would try and wait till we both finished school. But I haven't talked to him in months." She was so sad now. "Ichigo. If you need time off from work to get over this silly thing." I picked my words carefully. "Then I don't mind. I can get you what you want." Why was I being so nice?

After we ate I drove her home. "Ichigo. If it was me. In Masaya's place. I wouldn't do this to you." I said. "I thought you hated me?" **What makes her think that?! Wait. Never mind.** "Ichigo. I don't hate you." **I actually really like you!** "I'm harder on you because your the leader. Because your the first mew. I just..." I didn't know what to say. I let her out and watched her walk up to her door. I closed my eyes for just a second. Then I felt something on my cheek. I snapped open my eyes to see Ichigo kissing my cheek! "Thank You Ryo." There was her smile. She ran inside and I got in my car driving home.

I got home and went straight to bed. I lay there on my back touching my cheek not even bothering to hide the huge grin I had on my face. I love her? I hate her? Will just say both right now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
